Mapleshade's Rage
by StarlaBerry
Summary: Maplekit is born into Thunderclan. There she grows, learn and fights in. But, her bad choice could end in heart break. Will this young she-cat walk the path of good or is she born Evil?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Hello! Just to let y'all know that this is my first fanfic story. And my be a little rusty. Warriors is rightfully owned by the Erins.

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader: **Birdstar- pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy: **Hawkeye- big dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Medicine cat: **Blackfeather- black she-cat with blue eyes

**Warriors: **Stonefall- dark gray tom

Bluepelt- pale gray tom

Apprentice, Willowpaw- pale brown tabby she-cat

Thornface- fluffy brown tom

Flowershade- tortoiseshell she-cat

Foxleap- ginger she-cat

Pondstep- pale gray she-cat with white under belly

Apprentice, Shadowpaw- black tom with amber eyes

Fallowstep- golden tabby she-cat

Archfur- black tom with fur that stands on end

Cedarclaw- dark gray tom with white muzzle

Spiderfur- brown tom with black spotted fur

**Queens: **Yellowbird- bright ginger she-cat( mother to Firekit-ginger tom, Maplekit-orange and white she-cat, Quietkit-white she-cat)

Feathertail- silver tabby she-cat

**Elders: **Dirtclaw- dark brown tabby tom

Lionpelt- golden tabby tom

Rosemaryfrost- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Featherstar- pale gray she-cat with fluffy tail

**Deputy: **Grasspelt- tabby tom

**Medicine cat: **Whitetail- ginger she-cat with a white tail

Apprentice, Harerush- pale brown tom

**Warriors: **Spottedrain- silver tom with spotted fur

Lilyfur- sandy-brown she-cat

Lizardbite- skinny black tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Rushwhisker- black and white tom

Frogfoot- tabby tom with green eyes

Stickclaw- brown she-cat

Olivepad- black and white she-cat

Apprentice, Spikepaw- long-haired gray tabby tom

Burrpelt- brown tabby tom

**Queens: **Dapplewhisker- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders: **Antwhisker- black tom with gray muzzle

Frostpelt- white she-cat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader: **Redstar- reddish brown tom

**Deputy: **Boulderclaw- big white and gray tom

**Medicine cat: **Milkfoot- white tom with blue eyes

**Warriors: **Badgerclaw- black and white tom

Apprentice, Daisypaw- golden tabby she-cat

Swiftleap- black tom with white tipped tail

Skunkfur- black and white she-cat

Pouncefur- ginger tom with green eyes

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Apprentice, Thistlepaw-brown tabby tom

Flameheart- bright ginger tom

Apprentice, Thickpaw- sandy gray she-cat

**Queens: **Burntwhisker- silver tabby

Larkheart- pale brown with white belly

**Elders: **Toadfur- dark brown tom

**Windclan**

**Leader: **Needlestar- black and white tom

**Deputy: **Rabbitfoot- cream tom with brown legs

**Medicine cat: **Deerstep- brown she-cat with white flecked pelt

**Warriors: **Birdwind- gray tom

Beetleclaw- black tom

Flintpelt- golden spotted tom

Goosewing- pale gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mudpaw-brown tom

Clovertail- tabby she-cat

Berryrain- ginger and white she-cat

**Elders: **Weaselfur- ginger tom

Willowflight- pale tabby she-cat

**Prologue**

"Are the coming yet?" Yellowbird panted. The young medicine cat had her paw on her belly, feeling the kits."Almost. You're doing fine, just keep pushing." Suddenly a ginger male slithered on the nest. Blackfeather licked him clean and gave him to his mother."He's beautiful.." she mewed. Small white she-cat came next making a tiny squeak. "One more to go." The medicine cat told her. Finally a small orange and white she-cat came. "They're all beautiful." Yellowbird purred,"I name this male Firekit,the other she-cat is Quietkit... And this... Maplekit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Maplekit, Wake up!" Maplekit opened her eyes and looking her brother, Firekit's furry face. She swiped at him. "Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." But he stayed where he is. "Come on! Yellowbird said we can go outside and look at the camp." Maplekit yawned and got slowly to her paws. She didn't care, they seen the camp a bunch of times. But, it was better than lying in the nursery. "I'm coming too." Maplekit barely heard Quietkit's low voice as she made her way through the nursery's branches. "Don't go far." Yellowbird told them.

The bright new-leaf sun warmed her fluffy fur as the kits looked out over their camp. Maplekit could see some of the warriors in a group talking to one another. She spotted her father, Hawkeye, talking to the other warriors. "…Bluepelt." Hawkeye mewed. "I want you to take Thornface, Pondstep and Fallowstep to patrol Sunningrocks. And especially look out for Riverclan. They might want revenge for losing the battle so be on alert." The patrol nodded and went out through the barrier. Excitement shone in Maplekit's eyes. Maybe they could go outside the camp. "Hey, let's follow the patrol." She suggested. Firekit and Quietkit turned to her. "Are you mouse-brained?" Quietkit meowed. "Yellowbird told us not to go far. We'll get in trouble." Maplekit growled, "Fine. You can stay here in this boring camp for all I care. I'm going to have lots of fun out there." She padded to the barrier." Firekit came up to here, "I'm coming with you." He turned to Quietkit, "Come on, it'll be fun." She hesitated a little longer than sighed. "Fine I'll come." Maplekit checked around the camp. Hawkeye was in the leaders den, the elders were too busy talking, and the other warriors were either out or sleeping. Maplekit nodded to her brother and sister. "Okay it's clear. Let's go."

Climbing up the rocks was harder than she expected. She kept slipping and losing her foot hold on the rocks. Finally, they all made it up with Quietkit last up. "Can we rest now?" she whined. "My legs hurt and I'm tired." Firekit nodded, "yeah, me too." Maplekit was also tired. She felt like her legs would fall off. But she forced herself to stay up and wouldn't let the others know she was just as tired. "We got to keep moving. We're too close to camp. We got to hurry before someone notices we're gone." They went a little farther away from camp staring in amazement at the tall trees. All tired they found a small hollow next to a tree and curled and fell asleep.

Maplekit woke up in the bright sunlit forest. Yawning and getting to her paws, going to wake up Firekit and Quietkit when something caught her eyes. A couple of cat lengths away was a big orange and white furred, a bushy tail and long pointy ears, sniffing the ground around it. _Fox! _Maplekit remembered a mother telling her and her siblings about them. Quietkit and Firekit finally woke; seeing the fox Quietkit let out a terrified squeal. Maplekit shivered with fear as the fox turned and was coming toward them. Maplekit arched her back and hissed, "Leave us alone you mon…"

She broke off as pawsteps and angry yowls broke the air. Four cats came and attacked the fox. Maplekit recognized Spiderfur, Foxleap, Shadowpaw and Hawkeye. Spiderfur and Shadowpaw clawed at the fox's muzzle drawing blood, while Foxleap bit down its tail. The fox let out a yelp as Hawkeye climbed up its back and tore out a clump of fur. Bloody and battered the fox made one last angry snap at Foxleap then padded away. Maplekit and her siblings padded up to the warriors. "Yeah you showed that stupid fox." Maplekit praised her dad. But when he turned around she saw cold fury in his yellow eyes. "Are you mouse-brained?!" He snarled. "What are y'all doing out of the camp?" Firekit flinched, "We were only-

"You could have been killed! If that were to happen you'll never become warriors!"

Maplekit glared in anger at her father. They were alive and fine, he should be happy about that. Foxleap came up to Hawkeye and murmured to him, "They're only kits Hawkeye; you shouldn't be so harsh on them. They'll learn." Hawkeye grunted. "Of course they will. Come on it's time to go back." They all headed back with Maplekit and her sibling having to picked up from time to time. "Don't worry. He'll get over it." Foxleap tried reassure them. But Maplekit knew that he wouldn't.


End file.
